dominicdeeganfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominic Deegan
Dominic Deegan is a seer based in the land of Callan and main character of our story. Appearance Dominic is an average looking callanian with parted brown hair and peach skin. His usual attire is that of a pair of circular spectacles, a green sweater, tan or grey pants, and brown shoes. He is also wears a trademark scarf of alternating purple and light purple. He has also been shown wearing a tan jacket and black fingerless gloves. After the events of the Storm of Souls in which Dominic lost his leg, Dominic begins wearing a prostestic leg so he can move around. He is shown wearing at least two different ones, the first being very simple that of a retangular shaft and foot while the second appears more complex. Since the loss of his leg, Dominic has been shown carrying a cane with a gold ball on the top. 'Psycho-plane Forms' Being a seer, Dominic has the ability to go on to the psycho-planes, planes which can allow a person meditation or personifications of peoples minds. While on the planes, Dominic's appearence can change through his thoughts or his exposure to a certain substance. These forms include: *Standard form- this form is not to different from his normal appearance. A minor difference being that on this plane, Dominic possesses all of his limbs and so on. Occasionally, a glowing third eye will open in the center of his forehead generally appearing when he is getting stronger. *'Mighty' Dominic- A form taken on at least twice in The Oracle Hunter; ''Once when he is fighting the virus and again when he healed on Barnet Travoria's mindscape. In both appearances, the outfit is pretty similar consisting of a purple loincloth, a crossed harness held by a 'D' belt buckle, purple boots, purple armbands and elbow pads. The minor difference being that when on Barnet's Mindscape, his trademark scarf floats behind him and he's holding a lance-like weapon created from fragments of Barnet's psyche. This form is based off of Mighty Man, an hero from a series of action books. *Dark Magic Dominic- *Psuedo-Destroyer Dominic- A form taken in ''Revelation, where Dominic is being attacked by the beast. As a way of scaring off the beast, Dominic begins to 'transform' into a destroyer. This form possesses the claws and a partially transformed face. After the beast fled, Dominic took off the partially transformed face to reveal it as a mask. *Fencer Dominic- Background Basic Backstory Dominic is the second born son of Miranda Deegan, an incredibly powerful archmage, and Donovan Deegan, a famous bard and skilled swordsman. With such renowned parents, His life has been anything but peaceful and uneventful. At a young age, his family was attacked by the necromancer Helixa and she infected his younger brother Gregory with the Blight. The experience inspired Dominic to Second Sight to foresee any potential threats. Dominic assisted his brother Gregory deal with his recurring nightmares of zombies and evil and helped him learn white magic. At another point in his life, he and his friend Szark Sturtz were attacked by Karnak, a demon lord from Hell, leaving Szark horribly wounded. In school life, he was apparently very studious and even did some acting along side his friend and schoolmate Zelda Zanibar. One instance in his school life, Dominc did a scry on a classmate who had gone to an alterist and received vivid visions of the procedure, leading to his current phobia of Alterists. At some point in his adult life, he settled down in Lynn's Brook with his cat Spark and became an oracle for hire. However, he found the work less than satisfying as most of his clientele were obnoxious and stupid citizens of the town. At some point, he had a relationship with Rachel Hart but broke it off due to Rachel's peculiar fetishes. New Clientele and New Friends Two particular clients of Dominic's had an interesting effect on his life. The first was Lord Siegfried Gunther Aern Damaske von Callan, a royal knight who came to Dominic's home to scry about the outcome of a forthcoming duel. Dominic used his second sight but received a vision of Siegfried's defeat rather than victory. When he told Seigfried, the royal knight threatened him and severly beat him. Not long after Siggy's visit, Dominic received the patronage of Croona Travoria. Lady Travoria requested for Dominic to use his second sight to see if she was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. This was not true and Croona was so infuriated by Dominic's answer, she placed a curse on him. This peculiar curse was that whenever Dominic smoked, a fish would fall out of nowhere on to his head. Dominic, being a smoker, found this annoying especially when Spark was ecstatic about the curse. Tired of it, Dominic uses his second sight discovering that Croona possesses a cure to his curse in her castle. He convinces Bumper and Stunt to steal the cure from Croona for him. As he stays at home and prepares his dinner, Dominic receives a vision insighting him to go to Travoria Castle as well. When Dominic arrives at the castle, he intervenes in the attempted suicide of Luna Travoria and reveals her mother plot to coerce her into killing herself. As Lady Travoria enters and explains her machinations, Dominic smacks her on the head with one of the falling fish. Dominic then comforts Luna and attempts to find the cure when Siegfried enters about to him under arrest but falls to the ground in pain from Luna kicking him in the balls out of retribution for his crass comments about her looks. Our seer finds the cure but discovers that Luna could reverse the curse with her magic. Dominic explaining that the reason he didn't realize Luna was a sorceress due to her having already commited suicide in his vision. Just as his curse is cured, Croona is returns and prepares to kill him and Luna but is decapitated by Siegfried. With everything seemingly wrapped up, Dominic returns home but remains concerned about Luna. Roughly, two days later, Dominic goes fishing with Spark and finds Luna unconscious in a pond. After getting Luna out of the water (albeit having been fried due to Luna mistaking him for a monster), Luna tells Dominic that she is now homeless and has nowhere to go. Out of kindness, Dominic invites Luna to stay at his home until she can get back on her feet. Dominic allows her to sleep on his bed and his bathrobe as makeshift clothing before going out to get her some clothes of her own. This shopping trip into town goes less than well as his requests of dresses and jewelery cause the citizens of Lynn's Brook and a few shop keppers to think he's a cross dresser. Returning home, Dominic discovers Luna kept herself busy by looking at his notes and journals, finding that Luna is very intelligent and enjoys his theories on magic and mathematics. With Luna in her new garb, Dominic offers her a job as his assistant. After a bit of thought, Luna accepts his offer. Dominic deals with a few customers and begins spending more time with Luna, finding himself more attracted to her due to her intelligence. He begins contemplating asking Luna to dinner. Into the Woods and Out of the Couchfort Visions of Doom Esctasy & Evil Storm of Souls Handicap and The Battle for Barthis The War in Hell Theives and Returns Class Action Snowsong Shadow of Siegfried Domestic Issues and Proposals The Oracle Hunter Mental Breakdown Much Deserved Vacation Close Enounters of the Extra Planar Kind The March Across Maltak Aftermath of Maltak and Alterist Phobia Further Encounters with The Beast The Search for Celestro Tying the Knot Abilities Being a SEXGOD!!! WOW! This man is attractive! External Links Dominic Deegan: Oracle for Hire Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Seers Category:Champions Category:Deegan Family